


A Sight Worth Seeing

by LadyAruofElyonia



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blindfolds, Light Dom/sub, M/M, PWP, sex against a window
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 19:02:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3219944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAruofElyonia/pseuds/LadyAruofElyonia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Unbeta'd, i wrote this in a fit of inspiration last night instead of doing my English homework<br/>Please enjoy!<br/>-lady</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Sight Worth Seeing

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd, i wrote this in a fit of inspiration last night instead of doing my English homework  
> Please enjoy!  
> -lady

“I want you. Right up against the window.”

The glass is cold beneath Daichi's guided hands, but he places them there, breath coming a little faster than before. The blindfold has him focusing on his other senses. His legs are nudged apart, a hand trailing from his ass down the back of his thigh gently nudges at his knee so he bends it, allowing it to be placed on the short ledge, spreading his legs wider.

"So obedient, you're such a good boy Daichi."

A hand brushing down the front of his chest, over his abdomen down to his silk and lace covered bulge, the feeling of slim fingers teasing over the head has him moaning, clasping a hand over his mouth to cut it short.

“They’re all watching the movie. They’re not even going to notice.” Teeth graze over his shoulder, biting down at the joint of shoulder and neck. "Unless you forget to keep it down."

The hand that was on his cock trails over his raised hip, nails dragging lightly, the sensation making him whimper behind his hand. It pauses to grab at his ass, squeezing and releasing before delivering a single slap, making him start and drop his hand from his mouth, bracing against the window again

"Kou-"

A hand not his own over his mouth, head tilted back and he whimpers slightly at the angle his neck is bent at.

“Tonight, I am your master and will be addressed as such. Now, be a good little pet and show me what you're hiding in this pretty little package.”

Once Daichi's nodded, the hand over his mouth is removed. Moving one of his hands behind him, Daichi moves the fabric of the panties aside, blushing as he bends forward a little, revealing the bejeweled princess plug nestled between his cheeks.

"Oh now that’s a pretty present," fingers dip down to nudge deeper, then lightly tug at it and Daichi's breath hitches as his Master continues to speak

"Did you buy it just for me? Did you buy it and this pretty little package you hid it in?"

"Y-yes Master, I did." Daichi prides himself on nut stuttering through his answer, breath catching as his Master pulls it out slightly.

"Such a good boy, such a good, good boy." The teeth return to his neck, scraping down his spine and those slim, nimble fingers return to the plug at his hole, chilled with lube as they tug and prod. He couldn't help the disappointed whine and accompanying moan that escapes when his Master slides the plug completely out, dipping two of his fingers in its place, gently stretching him out wider.

“Does my pet want a reward for being such a good boy?” The words are purred into his ear and Daichi’s eyes shut behind the blindfold as a shiver runs down his spine.

“Yes please, Master!” Daichi breathed out as teeth nipped at the lobe of one ear, tongue lightly tracing the shell before cool breath blew over it and those teeth were working their way back down his neck. Both teeth and fingers vanished, leaving him to just suppress a whine.

“Such a good boy, you’re so good Daichi.”

One hand batted away his own, holding the fabric away as Daichi felt the nudge of a slick head at his entrance. With a soft sigh, he leaned forward a little further, pressing his cheek to the cool glass as his Master chuckled lightly

“Eager are you for your reward my pet?”

Spots of color dotted his face for a moment as Daichi blushed, but the gentle jibe was put aside as hands slid to his hips, tugging his cheeks apart and pressing forward, entering him slowly, eliciting a soft moan from the pair of them. His master relished in the tight heat, Daichi the sensation of fullness.

It was always slow at first, slow and deep today. If his Master was feeling playful it would have been shallower, drawn out with teasing touches, swapping cock for nimble fingertips. Today his Master was kind, generous even. As soon as their hips met, he stopped, running hands soothingly over Daichi’s thighs, crooning into his ear how handsome he was, how beautiful he looked, pressed against the glass, leaning on one knee with his cock buried balls deep inside of his ass. His master pressed his chest to Daichi’s back, giving Daichi’s cock a much longed for stroke, drawing a much louder moan than Daichi anticipated from his throat.

“Master, I’m ready.”

Teeth gently nipped the back of his neck and a roll of hips drew another moan from Daichi even as the hand removed itself from his cock and back to his hip. One roll became two, two became four, and four became so many more Daichi lost count as his Master rocked deep within him.

Drawing partly out drew a soft gasp from the both of them. Daichi had resisted, clenching down as his Master drew out. A soothing hand rubbed small circles on his lower back, voice muttering softly how he wasn’t going anywhere but back in and the tension released.

True to his word, his master returned, thrusts rolling until just the tip remained, returning home and drawing partly muffled moans from Daichi.

The pace his Master set brought him to his orgasm steadily. Daichi felt it building and keened softly, turning his head to blindly look in the direction of his Master.

“Master, I think that I might-may I please come Master?” His voice was unsteady, the pace having picked up just slightly at his keen.

“Just a little longer my precious pet, hold out just a little longer.” The pace dropped and so did Daichi’s head. The deep rolling thrusts returned, pace slow but still enough to hold him there. He felt his master move and the angle changed. The new direction drew out pleasure enough to bring him to orgasm should his Master have picked up the pace against the sweet spot inside him. The slow rolling pace against it kept him near enough the high but without the extra boost-

A loud ‘thud’ startled them both, his Master slamming in harder than intended and Daichi yelped, biting his forearm to muffle the sound of the following moan as the head dug into the spot, spiking him higher and his master kept the pace that high, snapping out and in that Daichi thought he would melt.

“Master, master I don’t think I can hold it back-!”

Warmth filled him as the blindfold was taken off. Daichi had to shut his eyes against the sudden light, dim as it was from the overcast skies. Fingers tilted his chin upwards, others dipping down to rub at his leaking head, smearing the precum down his length on the outside of the panties.

“Look Daichi, a rainbow. Come on now. Come.”

His eyes focused on the colors for just a moment before he was thrown over the peak, digging teeth back into forearm to muffle the stuttered moans as he thrust his hips forward slightly, walls clamped down on his Master as the sensations grew too much. Fireworks danced behind his eyelids, colors brighter than he had ever thought they could be.

His master held still through the trembling aftershocks, lightly stroking Daichi’s softening cock. Most of it had gotten on his chest, though some dripped down on to the fabric of the panties.

A soft sigh and Daichi felt his master draw out, a soft blush crossing his face as he felt the chilled metal of the plug sliding back inside, running a hand down his spine with his other, lightly using their fingertips and sending him to his knees, panting and leaning against the windowsill.

Daichi looked up as a hand gently carded itself through his short hair, smiling faintly as Koushi helped him to shaking legs and onto the bed, grabbing a few tissues to clean up the mess on Daichi’s chest. He got Daichi a clean pair of panties-white and blue striped with little pink bows on the hips and Daichi was too tired to care as he was changed out of one pair to another.

“Now, wasn’t that exciting?”

“Koushi, we could have been caught.”

“That’s the thrill of it Daichi!”

“…I won’t deny that.”

“See, I do have some good ideas now and again!”

“I never said you didn’t.” Daichi bumped his nose against Koushi’s, rolling over and snuggling beneath the blanket.

They lay like that, idly cuddling and getting steadily drowsy, on the verge of taking a nap when a series of thuds and shouts jolted them upright, Daichi hissing as he sat up and looked around.

“I forgot those idiots were here as well” he groaned, flopping back onto the pillows and throwing an arm over his eyes.

Koushi chuckled and patted Daichi’s thigh, getting up and finding this clothing. “I’ll go put them in their place, you rest Daichi.” A soft kiss was placed on his exposed lips and Daichi was covered with a light blanket. Daichi listened to the soft rustle of clothing, the gentle ‘pat pat’ of footsteps as Koushi went over to the door, pausing as he unlocked it to look back at Daichi, still lying with his arm over his eyes.

“I love you, Daichi.”

“Love you too, Koushi.” He mumbled back, rolling over and falling asleep as Koushi left the room to deal with their rowdy teammates.


End file.
